Talk:Morrigan/Approval
Real trigger for Morrigan going frigid? So, I've read about when you get to 100%, morrigan stops doing "tent visits". But I've got over 100% approval with her now(well, you know what I mean, it's capped). and she's still happily frisky. This is before killing/confronting flemeth. Anyone know what the real final trigger is for this behavour of hers? -- (talk) 04:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :i think you answered it right there - that you still haven't dealt with flemeth. i can't confirm at present, however. --Yeti magi (talk) 16:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "I Wish to ask a question of you" you say that the possible answers lead to no approval change, but this is uncorrect. i tried different options and i received from -3 to -30 loss of approval from morrigan (on PC) :you might be misreading the notes... they are incomplete. the content for "i wish to ask a question of you" is only a rough presentation of two variations in approaching that dialogue: one that adds up to -31 approval, and one that adds up to +2. --Yeti magi (talk) 16:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::here's where the misunderstanding is. the second variation says "leads to no change of romance status". not a reference to approval.Yeti magi (talk) 18:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) confusion what does "romance ends" actually signify within the "how do i get on your good side?" dialogue? afaik romance can't have been initiated if it is still possible to ask that question. do those choices eliminate all romantic advances from all future dialogues? before answering please consider that if the lines in question 'end' a romance in progress, how was the "good side" question available simultaneous with supposedly active romance?--Yeti magi (talk) 03:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Old but for anyone else who looks this up: Romance ends means if you are in a romance it will end with no chance of re-starting it and may prevent you from entering it if you haven't started it. (talk) 22:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Break up because of Leliana I just tried a little here and got completely different results for the second statement (on the PC). Having had Morrigan at 100, losing 26 after agreeing to break up with her to Leliana I had the following results (numbers of answers to the first/second question): 1-1: lose 35 1-2: lose 30 1-3: lose 74 1-4: lose 30 2-1: lose 20 2-2: lose 15 2-3: lose 74 3-2: lose 15 4-2: lose 15 For me that would boil down to General loss of -15 approval when having this conversation. Morrigan: No need to say it. I can read your intentions from your expression. 1. Then we needn't drag this out. (-15) 2. No need to say what? 3. This is so unnecessary. 4. They insisted. You know how it is. To tell it truly, she is far more suited to you. Go, then. Go and revel in your domesticated bliss. 1. That's what I'm hoping for. (-5) 2. This won't cause problems between you two? 3. Good. It's done. (lose all remaining approval down to 0) 4. I'm sorry. Of course you cannot say whether the "always -15 at least" belongs to any of the questions instead. But maybe I am overlooking something here? -- (talk) 00:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Who did that? :) Something is not right ;) - it's strange - probably only Leliana's approval works fine .. }}}Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "{". (repeat previous) a lot of errors in the text. (Sfinx CZ 5.2.2014) I have a thought If you already have the grimoire you get an "already have it" option too. Plus, I don't know if starting a romance gives +4 too, but I got +8 for the whole conversation. (talk) 09:34, April 11, 2015 (UTC) After killing Flemeth: "glad you're safe" Replying with "Good. I'm glad you're safe gave me +4 approval. I have mods installed which affect dialogue, so I am unsure whether this is consistent with vanilla game or official patches. Can confirm? (talk) 12:58, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Giving Flemeth's tome as a gift The walkthrough says this gift gives +10 approval. I received +12 when giving the tome as a gift, before Morrigan had mentioned it in conversation. -Sophia (talk) 10:13, September 9, 2018 (UTC) PC Approval comment In the section where Morrigan expresses confusion about the Warden's friendship with her, there is a comment saying that it is not possible to gain more than +4 approval on PC with the latest version. I received +6, using the 'first feeling' and 'because I'm your friend' options, as the guide described. -Sophia (talk) 10:17, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Asking about the Warden's mother For a City Elf, the response is not "My mother died when I was born" but "My mother died a long time ago." This also makes more sense, as Adaia taught the City Elf their initial warrior/rogue skills. -Sophia (talk) 11:02, September 28, 2018 (UTC)